halofandomcom-20200222-history
Standoff (level)
Standoff (Originally coded as Jodrell Bank by Bungie during production) is a Halo 3 Multiplayer map released through downloadable content on December 11, 2007. Widely billed as the spiritual successor to Blood Gulch and Coagulation, Standoff is nonetheless dissimilar in many ways, being smaller in surface area, with larger, more labyrinthine bases. It also has a similar division of power weapons, with both sides starting with Rocket Launchers. Each base has quick access to a Warthog out fronthttp://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=154, and a Spartan Laser in the middle. Ideal for large objective games, Standoff was formerly known as Jodrell Bank. This refers to the massive radio dishes in the map's background, which are based on the similarly huge radio telescopes at Jodrell Bank Observatory in Macclesfield, England. As revealed in the RvB video,"DIY," the bases have a switch that opens up windows on the bases, and a hidden "rear entrance." The map is set on a peninsula surrounded by cliffs on three sides and on the fourth there is a single gate, because of the large satellite dishes in the distance and many signs in this area is presumed to be a UNSC ICBM launch and communications center facility. There are three missile silos in three edges of the map with the two large bases on either side of them and in between them still is a slight dip with clumps of rocks shielding the two bases from direct fire. The bases themselves are extremely large compared to the ones of previous maps and have several main rooms with smaller rooms and exits branching off them. There is a switch inside each base that opens the windows to allow vision and also opens an automatic doorway allowing people in and out. In Capture the Flag games and Assault this doorway is often used as an escape route and tactics include either waiting the bomb carrier outside the door while another player opens the door or having the flag carrier run towards a waiting Warthog outside the entrance. Both prove effective. On top of the bases are several fortifications along with Mongooses and a single Machine Gun Turret behind sandbags, these serve to discourage attackers along with the presence of the Spartan Laser. There is also an Active Camo power-up near both bases, next to each team's Rocket Launcher, and when used effectively one can get into a base, take everyone out and get the objective in, or out. Note that the rockets have been reduced to one clip in order to make the map more balanced. The two bases each contain Battle Rifles, grenades, a Brute Shot, a Mauler, an Assault Rifle, and a Shotgun. There are also two Needlers near the Bubble Shield (one for each missile silo) and a few Spikers scattered around the map. Trivia *Standoff is most likely in the same area as High Ground when judged by the environment. *If you zoom in on the moon using a sniper rifle, you will see the face of one of the developers in the lower right corner of it. *If you zoom in at the radio dishes, you can see a man standing on the platform, behind the railing. *This place was once used in a Red Vs Blue special when they were introducing the Maps from the Heroic Map pack. Caboose had said that he built the place using Tucker's imagination. Soon after "Eyeball 3000" (AKA Ralph) corrected him and said it was one of the new maps available on the Heroic Map Pack. *This map is considered by many somewhat similar to the map Blood Gulch of Halo: CE fame, and its successor, Coagulation. *In Red vs Blue DIY, Sarge hits a switch and it sets Grif on fire. This is not possible in the game as the only switch is to open the doors. *Standoff is the place for many Machinima's. Strategies *The majority of games in Standoff are decided in the first few minutes because of the available weapons. That is because Standoff is a small map, and that it is considered by some overloaded with power weapons and vehicles. A good strategy is to get the shotgun, then the invisibility, then to make your way to the center to claim the spartan laser, killing anyone in your path. Shotgun camping in the bases is key for any gametype. Beware, a mauler spawns in each base, too. *Warthogs are key to this game. There is one at each base, and if you get in it to start, you have to be wary of the spartan laser and rocket launchers. However, having a warthog is a great advantage for your team, even though it is risky. *Picking up the Active Camouflage at the start of the level and having your teammates hold off the enemy, and keeping them on their half of the map can make it an easy grab for the Spartan Laser in the center, considering there is a popular tactic to pick up the Warthog at the start of the game and charge for the Spartan Laser spawn point. Also, using this in conjunction with Rockets, makes this an effective way to remove attacking Warthogs and, possibly, the other invisible player trying to secure the Laser. *The rocks in the center not only provide good cover but are easy to get up on, which makes them a good viewpoint. *An easy-access Shotgun at the start means a good defense if used in objective games, plus Plasma Grenades spawning near the entrance help take out the vehicles entering through the front entrance. *Note that the switch in the base opens the windows and doors. It may give you a better view out of the base, but it also gives you more areas to defend, so it is best to prevent the switch from being flipped. *A common strategy on this map is to camp near the switch once the doors are open to kill anyone trying to sneak into the base. Counter this strategy by throwing grenades through the windows to deter campers. *Camping can be extremely effective inside the bases and the numerous hallways. *If done correctly, a player can throw a Plasma Grenade (starts near the camo) between the enemy's turret and fusion coils. *Using a Battle Rifle, you can shoot the two fusion coils near the turret. A quick headshot will kill the person manning the turret. *If you are playing Rockets, this is one of the few maps (if not, the only map) where firing rockets randomly at the enemy's base is effective. Forge *Adding other vehicles on Standoff helps to pick up the pace on objective games, another warthog for each base can be considered a positive change for this. Sources Images Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-01.jpg Image:H3_DLC_Standoff_Environment-02.jpg Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels